


Missing You

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [13]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Amity leaves Bonesborough for a few weeks and goes on the worst family trip. Luz misses her a lot. Odalia is being a wicked witch. Boscha doesn't know when to stop. The Twins are being nice and caring??Extra fluffy!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Missing You

Luz looked down at the glyph that she recently discovered within an illusion spell. 

Her tongue stuck out as she studied the shapes and patterns that appeared in the glyph. 

She wanted to tap it and see how it works but she was waiting on a special someone. 

Speaking of that special someone...

Two arms were suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and she felt a pair of soft lips on her cheek. 

Luz giggled and leaned back into her arms. "Didn't hear you come in." She said, grabbing one of her pale hands, kissing them gently. 

"I noticed. I called your name several times." Amity said, blushing as she moved to sit next to the human. Luz immediately scooted closer and intertwined their hands together. 

"Sorry, mi amor. I was a little too focused on getting the patterns down." Luz said. She leaned over and kissed Amity's cheek. "Are you ready for our Azura meeting?" 

Amity hummed as she looked at the human with soft eyes. Luz blushed at the soft expression she was receiving. "A-Amity?" 

"We can start in a little bit. I kinda want to c-cuddle with you." Amity blushed, reaching over to caress Luz's cheek with her hand. "I missed you today." 

Luz had to stay back home for the day to help Eda and Lilith with the glyphs. Those two nearly set Hooty on fire. It was a disaster. 

Luz smiled widely before tugging her girlfriend up to her feet. "Aww you've gone soft on me!" 

"Only for you..." Amity gave a small smile and allowed herself to be dragged to the beanbag that was in the corner of the hideout. 

Luz fell back into the beanbag and held her arms out towards Amity. "Amityyy!" She cooed. 

Amity rolled her eyes before placing herself in Luz's arms. Her head was resting under Luz's chin and sighed as she wrapped her arms around Luz's waist. 

Luz ran her hand through Amity's green hair before leaning down, planting a kiss on her forehead, earning a soft squeak from the girl. Luz closed her eyes. "Comfy?" 

"With you? Of course." Amity replied softly.

Luz opened her eyes to look back down at her girlfriend but instead of seeing Amity, she saw Hooty, who was looking up at Luz with his big eyes. "Hi Luz!!!"   
==========================================  
Luz screamed as she shot up from her sleeping spot. 

"Weh?!" King shouted as he was thrown off of Luz's stomach. "What gives?!" 

Luz looked around and saw that she was back in her room. The sun peeked out the window and Luz can hear Eda and Lilith downstairs. 

Luz looked next to her and sighed sadly as she looks at the empty spot next to her. "Of course it was a dream..." 

King walked back to her and placed his paw on her arm. "Dreaming about that Blight again?" 

"Yeah..." Luz muttered, throwing the blankets off of her. "I'm going to shower real quick." 

King watched as the human gathered her things and walked out the room. 

"Ugh, Teenagers..." King grunted before also leaving the room.   
==========================================  
Luz came down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. "Uh Eda? Lilith? What are you two doing?" 

The two sisters were surrounded by paper that had drawings and patterns. Luz recognized some but others were unknown. 

Eda looked up at her student. "You're finally up huh?" 

Lilith glances at the clock. "School begins in an hour. Do you not plan to go today?" 

Luz grabbed her cowl off the coat rack. "I do plan to. It's just been...another rough night that's all." Luz gave a half hearted smile as she buttons up her cowl. 

Eda and Lilith share a look before the Owl Lady stands up. She placed her hand on Luz's head. "Thinking about Baby Blight again?" 

Luz sighed as she flops onto the couch. "I know she's on a family trip but it's been a few weeks. I'm really starting to miss her, Eda.." She said, looking up at Eda with teary eyes. "I don't want to feel too clingy but we just started dating and I don't know how to handle this new feeling yet. We haven't even kissed or gone on a date yet." 

"She'll be back in no time, kiddo. Don't get too upset over it. I'm sure that kid is missing you just as much." Eda replied, running her hand through Luz's hair. 

"You think so?" Luz asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"I know so. That girl stuck by your side at any chance given. She's probably going crazy at this moment." Eda snickered. 

Luz cracked a small smile. "Because of the twins or by not seeing me?" 

"Probably both." Lilith spoke, joining the conversation. "It's been 3 weeks right? The Blights usually take up to 4 weeks at most." 

"So one more week?" Luz smiled a little bit. 

"One more week." Lilith confirmed. 

Eda patted Luz on the back. "See? Nothing to worry about. Now let's get you to Hexside." 

"Okay!"   
==========================================

"You seem...more happy today." Willow said as she looks over her bouncy friend. "Is Amity back?" 

Luz shook her head as she tickled the locker. "No but I just found out that she might be back next week! Isn't that great?!" 

Willow raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You and Amity seem to be super close now. A lot more closer than usual." 

"Yeah! Like she's always at the Owl House now!" Gus exclaimed. 

Luz fought a blush as she grabbed her books. No one but the residents of the Owl House knew that she and Amity were dating now. Amity wanted to keep it a secret because of her parents. 

Hiding their relationship has been one of the hardest things Luz has done. She constantly wanted to hold her hand or hug her tightly but she had to keep her grabby hands to herself until they were alone. 

Before Luz could respond, the bell screamed, signalling all students to go to their class. 

She shot her friends two finger guns as she walked away. "Gotta run! See you guys at lunch!"   
==========================================

Amity looked down at her hands as she sat at the long dining table. She sat between her siblings and her parents sat in front of her. 

Alador kept his eyes on the fireplace. His expression was completely blank as he waited for his wife to say something. 

Odalia folded her hands together and looked at her children. "Your grandparents will be arriving soon. I expect you three to be on your best behavior." 

"Yes mother." The Blight kids replied. 

Amity clenched her dress as she kept eye contact with her mom. Talking to her mom always made her anxious. 

"Amity."

Her chest grew heavy as her mother called her name. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes mother?" 

"I don't want you using those crutches." Odalia said, gesturing to the crutches that was supported on the wall. 

Amity's eyes widen at the demand. "B-But mother, I-" 

"As a Blight, weakness is not tolerated. Getting injured in a Grudgby match was your fault and now you just deal with it." Odalia interrupted coldly. 

She drew a circle and her crutches vanished from sight. 

Emira glanced at her sister and noticed her slightly panicked expression. "Mother, she needs those to get around! Her healer said she has a few more weeks before she can even think about not using the crutches!" 

Odalia glared at the female twin, causing her to shrink back into her chair a bit. "Children do not squabble, Emira. Amity has no problem with this. Right, Amity?" 

Her voice was sweet but her gaze held the icy glare that Amity fears. She knew she didn't have a choice in this. 

"Yes mother." 

Odalia smiled. "Good. Now that, that's out of the way. Prepare for the arrival of your grandparents." 

Amity gulped before balancing herself on one foot. She held the table for support. When she looked up, her mother glared at her. 

"You have two feet, dear. Use them." 

Alador glances at his youngest as she hesitantly places her injured foot on the ground. He could see the pained expression on her face as she stood on both her feet. He felt sick as he watched his wife smirk at her struggle. 

Edric and Emira stood by the hall as Amity painfully walked towards them. 

"Amity, we can-" 

"D-Dont." Amity grunted as the pain built up. 

Amity walked past her siblings, who glanced at her worriedly before setting off to prepare.   
==========================================

As soon as Amity entered her temporary room, she collapsed to the ground and let her tears flow. 

The pain was almost unbearable. She leaned against the bed and tried to gain control over her breathing trying to get through the pain. 

If only she knew some sort of healing spell... This would of been easier. 

Amity knew that walking on her leg would delay the healing. She just hopes she doesn't have to walk and stand during her grandparents visit. 

She always hated meeting her grandparents each year. They were just as bad as her mother. Instead of praising the goods, they always looked at her flaws. 

In the past 3 months, Amity had changed in many ways. There were way more flaws than there had been ever since she met Luz. Her leg was one of those flaws. 

The next flaw would be her grades. They dropped down to a 93% due to her spending more of her free time with Luz. That was sure to be discussed with them. 

Luz... 

Amity sighed as she looks up at the ceiling. 

Her only light was back in Bonesborough, which was ways away from where she currently is. Her parents wouldn't let them bring their scrolls so they had no way to communicate while she was away.

Amity could really use her dorky human's warm hugs at this moment...

Amity finally confessed after a whole month of panicking over the cute human. She bawled like a baby when she found out that Luz felt the same way. 

It's still unbelievable that Luz Noceda liked Amity just as much as she liked her. 

Just as they were getting comfortable with their new relationship, she finds herself packed and flying over the Boiling Isles, heading to their vacation house towards the head of the Isles. 

They haven't even gone on a date yet! Amity wanted to plan something but the stress with her parents and constant tease from the twins, kept her occupied. 

And they also haven't kissed... Amity really wants to but she's a little nervous about making that step. She's never kissed anyone obviously. Luz was her first crush after all. 

She's afraid that Luz would change her mind if they kissed or if Luz wasn't into that sort of thing. 

So for now, they stuck with small gestures like longer hugs, hand holding and even cuddles. 

Not being near Luz for a few weeks has been a challenge. Amity missed the dorky human a lot. 

I wonder if she misses me at all... Amity thinks as she pictures her girlfriend's bright smile. 

Titan, she really needs a hug...

Amity's head snapped towards the door as someone knocks. She tries to scramble to her feet as panic fills her mind. Her frantic movements caused her to fall down, irritating her injury once more. 

Amity softly cries out as she falls. The pain flared up once more, causing tears to swell up in her eyes. 

She looked up at the door and noticed her father standing there, with a conflicted expression. 

"M-My apologies, f-father. I-I'll be to my feet immediately." Amity said as she fought through the pain, trying to stand on her feet. 

Alador glanced out the hall before shutting the door. He walked closer to Amity and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stay still." 

Amity flinched at the contact, causing Alador to frown in guilt. Amity didn't say anything as she feared that she had done something wrong. 

Alador knelt down and hesitantly ran his thumb underneath Amity's eye, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill. Once the tears were cleared, he cradled Amity's leg and traced a circle around it. 

Amity felt the pain disappear immediately. "W-What?" She said, looking up at her father in shock. 

"I don't have the ability to fully heal your leg but you should be able to walk on it without having too much pain." Alador said as he released the youngest Blight's leg. 

Amity didn't reply as she was still in shock. Her father hasn't done something like this since she was a little girl. It was so foreign yet familiar. 

Alador stood to his feet and glanced around the room. "You need to tidy up in here a bit. Your mother expects it to be spotless before your grandparents arrive." 

He walked towards the door before stopping. "Don't...tell your mother." 

"I... Thank you." Amity said with wide eyes, still unsure if what had happened was real. "And I-I won't."

Alador nodded before leaving the room. 

Amity felt conflicted. 

Alador became colder towards her during the year that she was forced to end her friendship with Willow. 

Amity and her father used to be pretty close. She still remembers the times they spent when she was way younger. They were one of the only times that she felt happy and loved by family. 

Back then, she had felt more connected with her father than anyone in her family. Maybe it was because they were the only ones with auburn brown hair or because she both specialized in Abominations. 

He used to be a lot caring and gentle with them, especially towards Amity. But now, it's like they hardly know him now. 

So it was really strange to see him not act cold like he has been for years. 

Amity shook her head and climbed to her feet. Like he had said, the pain had drastically dulled down. It was more of a light throb now. 

"Worry about it later..." Amity muttered to herself as she limped over to her unmade bed.   
==========================================  
"Mittens!" Emira called out as she and Edric ran outside. "Please come back!" 

"Yeah! I-I'm sure they didn't mean it!" Edric shouted.

Emira scowled at her brother. "Of course they did, idiot!" She looked down at the ground and noticed footprints in the dirt. "Look." 

They followed the footsteps deeper into the forest until they came across a small clearing. 

Amity stood, facing towards a tree with her back towards the twin. As they got closer, they can hear her cries of anger as she pounded the tree with her bare fist. 

"Amity!" Edric cried out as he rushed over and grabbed Amity's arm. "You're hurting yourself!" 

Amity snatched her arm away and whipped around to face her siblings. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were swelled with with big tears. "So what?! I deserve it!"

Emira shook her head and tried to place her hand on Amity's shoulder but the young Blight swat it away. "Don't touch me!" 

Emira frowned before quickly wrapping her arms around the distressed witch. Edric had also wrapped his arms around both his sisters tightly. 

Amity thrashed as she tried to push away but it was no use. "P-Please stop... Let me go!" 

"You don't deserve any of the pain you have been going through, Amity." Emira sniffled, as she grew emotional over her sister's distress. 

"B-But I'm pathetic! I'm weak! I'm not good enough!" Amity cried, shaking in her siblings arms. "I'm no Blight! I'm just a failure. Poor excuse for a witch..."

Their grandparents did not hold back the moment they set foot in the house.

Each word they spoke was like a sharp jab in the chest towards Amity. There was nothing positive that was spoken to her. 

Only her apparent flaws that they gained knowledge of. 

Getting negatively looked upon was already a struggle for Amity but what really broke her was what they said about Luz. 

Her mother knew about Luz. She knew that she was associated with Luz. 

"We have eyes everywhere, Amity." Odalia had said at the table. The elder Blights had glared down at Amity with a hint of disgust and disappointment. "Sever your ties with the human or we'll have to do it ourselves." 

Amity couldn't handle another situation like that. Especially when it involves someone she cared about dearly. 

So she ran. 

"Don't say that! You are amazing, Amity!" Edric exclaimed, as he ran his hand through her hair gently. "You're only 14. They're crazy if they think a 14 year old can handle all that pressure!" 

"W-What about Luz... I don't want her to get involved! She worked too hard to get to where she is..." Amity sobbed. There was a pause as she sniffled. She looked up at her siblings. "Maybe I should-"

"No!" Edric and Emira both cried out, cutting off Amity. They already knew what she was thinking. "That'll hurt Luz even more!" 

"But-"

Emira grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away to look in her eyes. "These past weeks has been the happiest I've ever seen you. It makes Ed and I so happy to see that you're finally happy with where you are. I'll be damned if mom tries to take that from you!" 

"Ever since you became friends with Luz, you smiled a lot more than you had this whole year! And don't get me started with those fake smiles around Boscha and her gang..." Edric said with a smile. 

Amity rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand before looking up at her siblings. "I need to see Luz..."

"And you will. You just need to get through this last week, Mittens." Emira replied. 

Amity finally smiled at her siblings and wrapped her arms around them. "...I love you guys. I know I haven't said it a lot but I just want you to know that. Thank you." 

The twins teared up at the three words and hugged their sister tightly. It's been so long since they heard those words come from her. "We love you too, Amity." They both said. 

There was a comfortable silence between the three as they held each other. 

"Hey...how were you able to run with your leg like that?" Edric suddenly asked. 

Both sister's groaned as they pulled away from their hug. Emira tugged on Edric's ear before huffing. "You just ruined the moment, idiot....but good question." 

Amity looked down at her Cast and remembered the events from earlier. "Oh uh... Father healed it a bit." 

"Father?!" Both twins shouted, eyebrows raised. 

"Crazy right? He came in and healed it without saying much. He told me not to tell mother though so keep it a secret please?" Amity said. 

The twins nodded. "Sure thing, Mittens. That's really odd though." 

Amity didn't reply as she thought back on what was waiting for her back at home. She did run away after all. The twins must of sensed this because they draped their arms around their little sister. 

"Let's just get through this. Once grandma and grandpa leave, you don't have to deal with mother for the rest of the week. And we're heading back home on Monday so keep your head up." Emira smiled softly. 

"Monday... Okay!" Amity sighed. She looked down at her hands and noticed that her knuckles were slightly bloody and bruised up. 

"Right..." Edric muttered as he also looked at her hands. "We'll get those fixed when we get back."   
==========================================

Luz huffed as she carries the giant sack of potions. "Me and my weak arms... Gah!" She nearly tripped over a small demon, who grumbled behind her. "Sorry!" 

She was very excited today! It was Monday and Amity would be back any day now! Well that is if what Lilith said was true. 

She couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. To hug her tight and to hear about her time away. 

God, she couldn't wait. 

She's been delivering potions for a good two hours. Two hours of walking back and forth around the town. She had ran into Gus and Willow a little while ago. They were working on their school project together so they couldn't talk long. 

Speaking of school project...

She had the worse luck ever. Out of everyone in the class, she ended up with-

"Human!" 

Luz groaned as she turned around. Boscha came walking over to her. She looked at Luz with disgust as she scrunched her nose. "Ew, why are you so dirty?" 

"Maybe because demons love to try to eat me." Luz muttered. She frowned as she looked at the three eyed girl. "Did you need something? I'm kinda busy here." 

"Have you finished our project?" Boscha asked, examining her nails.

"Wha- I haven't even started... I've been busy all afternoon." Luz answered, pointing towards the bag of potions. "You can start on the research and pass me the notes tomorrow so I can look it over." 

Boscha scoffed as she lifted an eyebrow at the human. "Oh? I'm not doing anything. Since I'm the boss here, you must finish our project and get us a passing grade." 

Luz gasped in disbelief as she dropped the sack of potions. She crossed her arms as she glared at the witch. "Now hold on! That's not fair! T-That's a lot of work for one person, Boscha! I'm not going to be your dog or bridge for this project." 

Boscha stepped closer and growled. "You're a human. You have no say in this. Let me remind you, I can literally destroy your life here. I'll convince all of Hexside just how weird and gross you are. I'll even convince Amity to leave you behind." 

Luz stared the witch down as she felt a small wave of anger rise inside her. "Amity would never do that. Shes already made that clear from when we beat you in Grudgby. Go ahead and tell Hexside. I'm not doing anything for you." 

Luz picked up her bag before walking away from Boscha. 

The pink haired witch clenched her fist. "Oh? You just made a huge mistake."

Boscha rushed up to the human, and roughly grabbed her shoulder. "Listen here you-"

Her words were cut off by a swift punch to her third eye, causing her to cry out in pain. She placed her hand over her third eye and looked at the angry human. 

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Luz shouted at the witch. "I'm tired of being mistreated by you! I'm not gonna just let you walk over me." Luz took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "I'll speak to the teacher about switching partners. I don't want to work with someone who isn't willing to put in the equal amount of work."

Luz turned around and walked away. This time Boscha didn't follow since she was still trying to fight the pain in her eye.   
==========================================

"Mittens! How long are you going to take?! You're just going to the Owl House!" Emira called from the door. 

Amity tied her hair back in it's usual style. "I'll be out in a second, Em. Why are you even rushing me again?" 

"Because Ed is keeping mother busy! Now hurry up!" 

Amity sighed as she looked in the mirror. 

She wore a white button up shirt that had a little ribbon at the collar. She had on a pink sweater vest over it. She wore black pants and her normal black heeled shoes with white socks. 

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and made sure she had everything. 

"Mittens!" 

"Can't you wait one second?" Amity groaned a she finally stepped out of her room. Emira snickered at her sister's appearance. "What?"

"You're just seeing Luz. You're all dressed up like you're going on a date." Emira teased. 

Amity blushed as she pushed her sister as they walked down the hall. "S-Shut up! I like this outfit, okay?" 

"Right." Emira rolled her eyes before dragging her sister downstairs. 

There was no sign of their mother anywhere, which was good. It would of been hard to come up with something to cover Amity. 

Soon the two were on the path towards The Owl House. 

Emira then stopped her tracks. "This is where I stop. I have to get back to Ed before he does something stupid."

Amity hummed as she smiled at Emira. "Thanks Em. I'll try to be back tomorrow morning." 

"Don't worry about that. Ed and I got you covered until tomorrow afternoon. We'll think of something like we always do."

Emira patted Amity's back as she walked back towards where they came from. "Text if ya need anything, little sis!" 

Amity waved before heading down the familiar path.   
================================

The moment she stepped up to the door, Hooty sprung up to her face. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at the witch. 

Amity glared at the bird. "Let me in, bird tube." 

"Why should I let you, hoot?" 

"Because if you don't, we'll have to have an updated act of the last time you annoyed me." Amity threatened as she raised a finger. 

Hooty shrunk back and swung the door open. "Here you go! Please don't hurt me..." 

Amity grinned as she walked into the house. 

Eda and Lilith looked up from their glyphs and smirked at the sight of Amity. 

"Well look what we have here!" Eda snorted. 

"Had a nice trip, Amity?" Lilith asked. 

Amity cringed. "Not exactly..." She looked around and noticed two people missing. "Where's King and Luz?" 

Eda pointed up stairs. "Luz came home all mad and grumpy after delivering potions so she hasn't came out the room. King is right here." She pulled King's tail out of her mane, causing the demon to grumble as he tucked his tail back in. "She's been waiting to see you though." 

Amity blushed. "Me too." 

Eda laughed as she looked back down at the light glyph. "Get her to come down sometime will ya? Dinner will be ready soon." 

Amity nodded before walking upstairs. 

As she walks closer to Luz's room, she can hear the Afro-Latina talking to herself. 

"God, why is she so... Ugh! She's like the kids back home! So snotty and rude. What the hell did I even do to her?!" Luz growled to herself. 

Amity swooned at the sound of her voice but immediately became curious on what made her girlfriend so irritated. 

She knocks on the door, pausing Luz's rants. 

"Uh..." She heard frantic movements from behind the door. "Come in!" 

Amity peeked out her head and smiled at the sight of Luz. The human was on the ground, with her phone in her hand. She wore a Hexside hoodie and some sweats. 

Luz gasped and shoots to her feet as she stares at Amity with awe. "A-Amity? T-This is not a trick right? Eda, this isn't funny!" 

Amity rolled her eyes as stepped into the room. "Is that how you treat your girlfriend? I was expecting a warm hug and-" 

"Amityyy!" Luz exclaimed with a giant smile as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Amity's waist tightly. She buried her head in her shoulder. "You're here! You're back! Yayyy!" 

Amity wrapped her arms around Luz's shoulder as she buried her face in Luz's neck. "There's my hug! Titan, I missed you, Luz!" 

Luz chuckled as she swayed them back and forth. "Aww you did?! I missed you too, Cariño!" 

Luz pulled back and looked over Amity's face, blushing. "You're still as beautiful as ever!" 

Amity blushed as she placed her hand on Luz's cheek. "It was only a few weeks! You make it seem like we haven't seen each other in years!" 

"That's what it felt like!" Luz replied, pouting at the girl. "It was almost like when Azura had left the mainland alone to find the sorceress, leaving Hecate behind!" 

"Well just like Azura, I came back to you in one piece!" Amity smiled, kissing Luz's cheek. 

Luz blushed and embraced Amity once more. "My girl is back~" Luz sang as she twirled Amity, causing the witch to laugh.

"You're not leaving me again anytime soon right?" Luz then asked as she set Amity down. "I don't think I can handle another few weeks."

"Not until next year." Amity replied. 

"Yes! I got so many plans for us! First, you gotta tell me- wait a minute." Luz stepped back and looked down at Amity's cast. "How did you get here if you don't have your crutches?"

"Oh yeah.." Amity grabbed Luz's hand and brought them over to the wall. They sat down Amity was curled up against Luz's front as the human wrapped her arms around her mid section. "My father healed my leg."

"He did? I thought he was cold and mean!" Luz said as she ran her hand through Amity's hair. 

"It was odd... But let me tell you the whole story."  
==========================================

By the time Amity finished explaining, Luz was bubbling with anger. 

"Qué diablos... How could they do that?!" Luz held Amity tighter as she frowned. "You're only 14! Plus, you have a injured leg. Are they really that heartless?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. That's just how it is in my family. Everything has to just be perfect. Perfect grades... Perfect student... Perfect girl." Amity muttered. 

"There's no such thing as perfect..." Luz said, grabbing Amity's hand. "Everything and everyone has flaws whether they want to admit it or not. If everyone was perfect, we wouldn't be able to grow or learn from anything." 

Amity raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so wise? What did you do to my human?" She smirked. 

Luz grinned. "I'm living with the wisest witch and dating the smartest girl on the isles. It would be weird if I didn't learn a thing or two."

"I'm definitely not the smartest..." Amity sighed, thinking about what she would of done if Ed and Em hadn't talked her out of it. 

Sensing the change in the air, Luz raised an eyebrow, rubbing Amity's arm gently. "Why is that?" 

"My mother wanted me to... cut ties with you. She knows, Luz." Amity buried herself further into her arms. "And I was going to..." 

Luz frowned. "Are you still going to?" She asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice but failed. 

Amity raised her head and looked at Luz in her eyes. "No! Em and Ed quickly talked me out of it. They made me realize that I shouldn't let go what makes me happy." 

Luz smiled, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't had let you go that easily. I worked too hard to get to this point, amor." 

Amity giggled before caressing Luz's cheek. "You're stuck with me just as much as I am stuck with you." 

Luz pondered for a minute. "Hey Amity?" 

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" 

Amity sat up and blushed heavily. "D-Date?" 

Luz leaned back and shrugged. "You know like wear nice clothes, go for a picnic or stargazing. But if you don't want to-"

"YES!" Amity grabbed Luz's hands and held them to her chest. Luz blinked before chuckling at her. Amity blushed as she cleared her throat. "I-I mean, sure why not?" 

"Oh you're so cute, Mittens!" Luz pulled the girl back towards her, hugging her tightly. 

"D-Dont call me that!" Amity tried to act serious but failed as she began to giggle. 

"I'll tell you the details when I have it ready." Luz winked. 

The wink sent Amity's heart on a marathon as she turned red. "O-Okay!" Then she remembered something from earlier. "Hey... Eda said you were mad or something when you came home. I heard you talking about someone before I knocked. Is everything okay?" 

Luz groaned as she threw her head back. "Riiight...so there's this school project in 4th period. We got paired up and guess who I got paired up with." 

Amity thought for a moment, recalling who was in their 4th period. She gasped as she thought of the only person that can get Luz mad. "Are you serious? Boscha?!" 

"I know right!" Luz slide a hand down her face. "Anyway, she came up to me while I was out delivering potions. She's trying to make me do the project all by myself so she doesn't have to do anything for the grade..." 

"Ugh... Of course." Amity groaned. "She made me do the work back when we were 'friends'. So what happened?" 

"I yelled at her. Called her out on some stuff. And... May or may not have punched her in her third eye when she grabbed me." Luz scratched her cheek. 

Amity's eyes widen as she looked at her girlfriend in awe. "You punched Boscha?! Titan, now she's never going to leave you alone!" 

"I know! I was just so angry and... When she grabbed me roughly, it reminded me when... Bullies would try to attack me and then the whole kidnapping thing with Lilith and Below. So it was like an instinct."

"Oh Luz..." Amity said softly, running her hand through her short brown hair. "I won't let Boscha mess with you. I promise." 

"Thanks, Amity." Luz smiled. 

Amity hummed. "So what kind of project are we doing? I can be your partner instead if you want." 

"Oh my God, yes!" Luz exclaimed happily. "I'll talk to the teacher about it but I would love to have you as my partner."

"Tell me about our assignment." 

"You got it!"  
================================

The two spent the next few hours going over the school project. They went over ideas and decided that they would start their research tomorrow. 

After eating dinner with everyone, the two got ready for the night and now were laying under the blankets. 

Amity rested her head on Luz's chest and had her arms wrapped around her waist. Luz had one arm around Amity, while she held the Good Witch Azura in her other hand. 

"Azura leaped from her staff, causing the crowd to cheer happily. She scanned the audience and noticed her friend/rival watching her with a smile." Luz read out loud in a soft voice, instead of the obnoxious narrator voice she had tried to use before Amity had placed her hand over her mouth. 

"The crowd soon departed, leaving Azura and Hecate alone. Hecate slowly walked towards Azura." 

"You came back. She had said in a quiet voice." 

Amity could listen to Luz's voice forever. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, causing Luz to slightly chuckle before reading the next line. 

"Of course. I thought I told you that I would. Unless you didn't believe in me, Hecate. Azura replied, crossing her arms as she stepped closer." 

"Of course I believed you... It's just you left me."

"I know... It was something I needed to do on my own. Something that I'm now ready to say. Azura said, placing her hand in Hecate's.

"And what is that?" 

Amity was so into the book that she didn't notice Luz's loving gaze on her. 

"I love you." 

Amity blinked, looking a little confused. "Luz you didn't read it all the way." She looked up and felt warmth spread through her body as she noticed how soft Luz looked at the moment. 

"I know."

"Then wh-" Amity's heart began to beat faster as she finally gets it. Her golden eyes start to tear up as she grows emotional. "Y-You love me?" 

"I do. So very much. If you don't feel the same way, then that's okay. " Luz smiled softly. "It's just some people will say that I'm too young to know what love is but that's for me to decide. What I feel around you has grown so much since we started dating and after you left, I finally started to realize..." 

"I love you, Amity Blight." 

Amity started to smile as tears fell from her eyes. She buries her face into her chest as she laughs joyfully. "I love you too! Oh Titan, I love you too, Luz!" 

Luz squealed happily and hugged her overjoyed girlfriend. "She loves meee!" 

Luz began to tickle Amity, causing the witch to squeak as laughter filled the room. "L-L-Luuzzz!" 

"You love meee! My girlfriend loves me everyone!" Luz exclaimed. 

"Y-Yes I doo!" Amity laughed as she struggled to get away. 

Luz stopped tickling and pressed her forehead aganist Amity's. Amity breathes heavily as she tried to calm her beating heart. 

"Can I..." The words got caught in her throat as she shyly looks down at Luz's lips. This was the perfect moment to finally share a kiss with her. 

Luz blushed as she understood what Amity meant. "D-Do you want to?" 

"Y-Yes but... Only if you're fine with it." 

"Amity, I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. I'm 100% fine with it." 

"Okay.." 

Amity began to lean forward. Luz closed her eyes and waited for it to happen. 

A few moments later, nothing happens. Luz opened her eyes and nearly laughed. 

Amity was frozen. Her cheeks were bright red and she was slightly shaking. 

"So cute..." Luz muttered before gently grabbing Amity's hand. She closed the distance between them. 

Amity's eyes widen as she feels Luz's lips upon hers. They were so soft and warm. She instantly melts as she kisses back, lacing her fingers through Luz's. 

It wasn't a perfect kiss since they were both inexperienced but in a way, it was perfect to them. 

They pulled apart and Amity immediately snuggles closer to Luz. "Wow... That felt so much different than I thought it would." 

"Yeah same... it was amazing." Luz exclaimed, touching her lips. "Can we do that again?" 

"Yes but tomorrow... It's really late." Amity said, yawning.

Luz draped the blanket over them before cuddling aganist Amity. "I'll hold you to that." 

"Goodnight, Luz. I love you." Amity said softly, closing her eyes. 

"Buenas noches, mi amor. I love you too." Luz kissed her forehead before joining her lover in the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! Sorry it took me a whole month to get it out. I finally had time to finish it since I'm now on Winter break. 
> 
> It's my first take on writing Odalia and Alador. I wanted to try writing a somewhat good parent Alador and it worked out okay. 
> 
> Since this is my first oneshot where I had Luz and Amity already dating, I went crazy with the fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Merry Christmas!


End file.
